Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x = 6$
Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}} = 2$ $x = 2$